Harold Dursley, el Niño que Vivió
by CruzdelSur
Summary: El viento se llevó la carta de Dumbledore. Petunia no encontró a su sobrino huérfano sino a un expósito niño sin nombre frente a su puerta. ¿Cómo cambia la historia cuando en lugar de Harry Potter, Harold Dursley es quien va a Hogwarts?


**Resumen**: El viento se llevó la carta de Dumbledore. Petunia no encontró a su sobrino huérfano sino a un expósito niño sin nombre frente a su puerta. ¿Cómo cambia la historia cuando en lugar de Harry Potter, Harold Dursley es quien va a Hogwarts?

**Aviso**: obviamente, nada de esto me pertenece, escribo sin fines de lucro, y motivada por las sugerencias de **Lady** **Evelyne**, a quien le dedico este fic, con mi agradecimiento por su simpatía y espíritu crítico.

**Advertencia**: este fic irá LENTO. Y cuando digo lento con mayúsculas, quiero decir que no esperen más que una actualización por mes. Prometo no abandonarlo, pero no puedo dedicarle mucho tiempo ahora mismo. Pongamos como fecha el último día de cada mes, ¿sí? Empezamos este día, el cumpleaños de Harry, en honor a él.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Infancia **

.

Una suave brisa pasó rápidamente sobre los prolijos cercos de Privet Drive, que yacía silenciosa bajo un cielo color tinta, el último lugar en el mundo donde esperarías encontrar algo extraño o misterioso. Harry Potter se dio vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta que había junto a él y siguió durmiendo, sin saber que era huérfano, sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que despertaría en unas pocas horas ante el grito de la señora Dursley al abrir la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche… No podía saber que ese mismo momento, magos y hechiceras que se reunían en secreto por todo el país, alzaban sus copas brindando: "¡Por Harry Potter… el Niño que Vivió!".

La brisa se hizo más intensa. Ya se parecía más a un viento moderado. El pequeño Harry siguió durmiendo. Estaba bien abrigado en su manta de gruesa lana y su pijama mágicamente auto calefaccionado, sin contar con que de todos modos era verano y el viento no era realmente frío. Harry se giró nuevamente, echándose boca abajo, mientras soñaba con chispas de colores y una pequeña escoba mágica que apenas se elevaba del suelo y volaba muy lentamente, el juguete preferido del pequeño mago.

El viento silbó a su alrededor. La carta que había junto al bebé empezó a deslizarse fuera de su lugar. Por fin, un ráfaga más intensa que las anteriores arrancó la carta y la depositó en medio del cuidado césped, donde el rocío humedeció la dirección escrita con tinta en el pergamino, haciéndola difícil de leer. Más viento acabó arrastrando la carta, junto con hojas secas, envoltorios de golosinas y unos cuantos volantes que promocionaban la llegada de un circo a la ciudad. La carta, medio oculta entre las hojas y la basura, acabó en un rincón de la calle con más reparo del viento, donde a primera hora de la mañana la máquina barredora de calles recogió con sus cepillos metálicos el montón que se había formado, lo trituró y lo mezcló con la basura recogida en otras calles, basura que acabó en el incinerador local.

Durante todo este tiempo, Harry Potter durmió pacíficamente, sin enterarse de nada.

A las siete de la mañana, minutos después de que la carta hubiese sido destruida, Petunia Dursley se asomó a la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche, igual que hacía todas las mañanas, y encontró al niño. Su grito de sorpresa despertó al bebé, que parpadeó sorprendido y miró a esa mujer desconocida, tan flaca, con el cuello largo y expresión de completa confusión.

Mecánicamente, sin saber bien qué hacía, Petunia levantó al adormilado bebé con manta y todo, y lo entró a la casa. Lo dejó sobre la mesa del comedor, desenvolvió la manta, revisó en busca de una carta, una nota, algún tipo de explicación sobre quién era ese bebé y qué hacía allí. Luego lo desvistió y revisó en busca de heridas, golpes o señales de maltrato. Tampoco había nada. Volvió a vestirlo y se lo quedó mirando con incredulidad.

—¿Mami? —preguntó el pequeño, sin entender.

A veces, un gesto o una palabra bastan para cambiar el rumbo de una historia, sobre todo si ya está todo servido para que una sola palabra marque una diferencia. Basta que un diplomático diga "no" en el momento justo para desencadenar una guerra. Basta que la novia diga "sí, acepto" para cambiar su estado civil. Basta que un detenido diga "no sé" para que un juicio tome otro rumbo.

En este caso, una palabra fue suficiente para detonar lo que hacía tiempo venía formándose en el corazón y la mente de Petunia Dursley: la convicción que no sólo ella era una madre ejemplar, sino que ella deseaba más de un hijo. Dudley era su sol, sin duda alguna, pero Petunia siempre había deseado dos niños y una niña como modelo de su familia ideal. Vernon había murmurado algo sobre "veremos" la única vez que ella había mencionado el tema, pero ahora un nuevo sentido del propósito invadía a la señora Dursley.

Tomó al niño en brazos y subió las escaleras hacia donde Vernon estaba anudándose la corbata.

—Vernon, querido, necesito preguntarte algo —advirtió Petunia desde la puerta.

—Claro —suspiró él, ajustándose el nudo, sin mirarla.

—Necesito que me digas toda la verdad. Es importante —insistió ella.

—Por supuesto, querida —respondió él, empezando a peinarse sin dejar de mirar el espejo del baño—. ¿De qué se trata?

—¿Mami? ¿Papi? —preguntó el bebé con confusión, mirando de Petunia a Vernon.

Vernon se giró ante el sonido de la voz infantil que no pertenecía a su hijo, y se quedó boquiabierto ante el bebé de pelo oscuro que su esposa sostenía en brazos.

—Encontré a este niño en nuestra puerta de entrada. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? —preguntó ella con voz completamente tranquila.

Vernon palideció antes de enrojecer.

—Petunia, querida, te aseguro… te juro que no tengo nada que ver… no sé… no es mío —barbotó, incrédulo y completamente honesto.

—Eso supuse —declaró ella con tal satisfacción que Vernon parpadeó confundido—. No se te parece en nada.

—¿Estaba en nuestra puerta de entrada? —preguntó Vernon, acercándose precavidamente un paso a su esposa y al bebé.

—Sí. Alguien debió dejarlo por la noche. Pobre angelito, no sé quién sería tan desalmado de abandonar sin más a un bebé —declaró Petunia con indignada superioridad, meciendo al niño que empezaba a retorcerse.

—No es un bebé recién nacido… debe tener la edad de Dudley —calculó Vernon, inseguro de acercarse más.

—¡Sigue siendo un bebé! ¡Una criatura indefensa y necesitada a la que debe cuidarse, no dejar tirada, y menos de este modo! —se horrorizó Petunia, apretando más contra sí al bebé, que empezaba a lloriquear—. Pobre santo, debe tener hambre, y probablemente necesite un cambio de pañal. Voy a cambiarlo, y a darles de comer a Dudley y a él. Acaba de vestirte, y desayunaremos —añadió Petunia rápidamente, saliendo hacia la habitación de su propio hijo.

En la mesa del desayuno, la discusión siguió. Dudley y el nuevo bebé se estudiaban con atención mientras arrojaban tanto cereal por el piso como se metían en la boca. Después de que el nuevo bebé le tirara del pelo a Dudley y de que Dudley mordiera al recién llegado, ambos parecían haberse hecho amigos. Petunia estaba extasiada. Vernon estaba muy inseguro de a dónde iba todo esto.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? Un bebé abandonado es cuestión de la policía. O los bomberos. O quien sea que se ocupe de eso —reflexionó Vernon, inseguro.

Petunia lo miró como si acabara de sugerirle que echara al niño al cesto de la basura.

—Este bebé no fue abandonado en una iglesia, ni un hospital ni una plaza. Alguien nos lo confió a _nosotros_. Lo dejó ante _nuestra_ casa —subrayó ella, seria—. Todos saben que somos una buena familia, eso no es ningún secreto. Alguien… alguien que no podía criar a su bebé quiso, sin embargo, lo mejor para él, y por eso lo dejó a nuestro cuidado —siguió, animándose más cuanto más hablaba—. Es sabido que ya tenemos un niño, que somos buenos padres y le podremos dar todo lo mejor a este pequeño. Alguna pobre pareja… o una pobre madre soltera… supo que nosotros seríamos las personas ideales para criar a un niño. Seguramente vieron qué bien cuidado que está nuestro Dudley —añadió con orgullo y satisfacción—, y decidió confiarnos a su niño, sabiendo que estaría en las mejores manos. ¡Y el bebé también lo supo! ¿Sabes qué dijo cuando me vio? Dijo "mami".

—Petunia, cariño, ¿se te ocurrió pensar que el niño preguntaba por su madre, no que te confundió con ella? —preguntó Vernon precavidamente.

—Nada de eso —descartó Petunia con un gesto—. El bebé me reconoció como su nueva mamá de inmediato. ¡Míralo, pobrecito, qué flaco que está!

—A mí me parece bastante sano —opinó Vernon, observando desde una prudente distancia.

—¡Vernon! Eres un hombre maravilloso, pero no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo criar un bebé —sacudió la cabeza Petunia, desesperada—. Está claro que se estaba muriendo de hambre. Nuestro Dudley pesa al menos tres kilos más que este pobre niñito.

—Querida, aún así, no podemos quedarnos con él. Tenemos que darle aviso a la policía. Este bebé podría ser robado, o tener una madre que se arrepintió de abandonarlo, o… Como sea, no podemos quedarnos con él —concluyó Vernon en el tono que habitualmente usaba para decirle que no a uno de sus superiores: educado, pero firme.

Sólo que Petunia no era uno de sus jefes, sino su esposa, y tenía decididamente más poder sobre Vernon que cualquiera de sus jefes, al menos en el ámbito doméstico.

—Claro que podemos quedarnos con él —aseguró ella con serena convicción, mientras los bebés parloteaban entre ellos en su media lengua y se reían—. Siempre quise varios niños. Será maravilloso para Dudley tener un hermanito. ¡Podríamos criarlos como mellizos! ¿Sabes que leí en una revista de pedagogía hace unos días? Que los niños que tienen hermanos están más estimulados y son más inteligentes que los que son hijos únicos.

—Querida… ¿puedes siquiera imaginarte qué dirán los vecinos, si se enteran que nos quedamos con él? —masculló Vernon—. ¿Qué dirán de ti, de mí? ¿Lo que dirán, sin llegar más lejos, del hecho que haya habido un bebé abandonado en nuestra puerta?

Petunia vaciló sólo un segundo. La opinión pública era muy importante para ella, pero mantener a este bebé a su lado superó el temor a ser juzgada por las afiladas lenguas de sus vecinas.

—Los vecinos deberán saber que tenemos un gran corazón y acogimos a este bebé del modo que toda buena familia habría hecho al encontrarse en esta situación —respondió Petunia, firme.

—No sabemos nada de este bebé, o sus padres. Podrían ser borrachos, drogadictos, ladrones… gente de la peor calaña… ¿Qué pasa si el niño acaba pareciéndose a ellos? —marcó Vernon, esperando convencerla con eso.

—No lo hará. Lo criaremos tan bien, en un ambiente familiar tan positivo y normal, que este bebé acabará siendo médico o abogado o alguna otra cosa igual de importante y correcta —decidió Petunia, inflexible—. Será nuestro hijo, y ningún hijo nuestro será otra cosa que una persona excepcional. ¿Verdad, Harold? —añadió, dirigiéndose al niño de pelo oscuro.

—¿Harold? —repitió Vernon con alarma. Un anónimo bebé abandonado podía entregarse a la policía y ser un asunto olvidado. Pero un Harold difícilmente podía reducirse a una anécdota inusual…

—Harold —asintió Petunia, satisfecha—. El nombre de mi padre.

Vernon Dursley era un hombre muy convencido de su propia importancia, pero no era un hombre estúpido. Como tal, supo que era el momento de negociar una salida estratégica de este lío.

—Querida… hagamos esto —ofreció, hablando lentamente—: vamos a la policía y les exponemos el caso. Espera, aún no termino —advirtió, viendo que ella abría la boca para protestar—. Les explicamos qué pasó, y nos ofrecemos a tener al bebé en casa hasta que encuentren un hogar para él. Luego podemos hablar sobre tener otro hijo —añadió como oferta de paz.

—Ya tenemos otro hijo —insistió Petunia, cruzándose de brazos—. Harold llegó a esta familia de una manera poco convencional, pero llegó para quedarse. Mira qué bien que se llevan él y Dudley —sonrió ella, mirando con ternura cómo Dudley y el recientemente denominado Harold reían y desparramaban el desayuno.

—No podemos quedarnos con este bebé sin ningún tipo de papeles. No sabemos si recibió sus vacunas, tiene que verlo un médico. Si llega a saberse que encontramos un bebé abandonado y no denunciamos su aparición, de ningún modo nos dejarán quedarnos con él —insistió Vernon, mientras para sus adentros jugaba con la idea de lo poco probable que era que la policía les permitiera mantener a su lado al pequeño expósito.

Ajena a los cálculos de su marido, Petunia aceptó reluctantemente.

—Voy a llamar al trabajo y avisarles que hoy no puedo ir —anunció Vernon.

—¿No irás a trabajar? —preguntó Petunia, atónita. La última vez que Vernon no había ido a trabajar, había sido cuando ambos estaban de luna de miel.

—Iremos juntos a hablar con la policía sobre este niño —afirmó él con aplomo.

Petunia le dirigió una sonrisa tan brillante que Vernon se sintió momentáneamente mal por estar planificando en secreto un modo elegante de desprenderse del niño.

.

Tras dejar a Dudley en casa de la señora Figg, una vecina anciana, ambos subieron al automóvil con el bebé que Petunia no dejaba de llamar Harold y al que Vernon seguía refiriéndose como "el niño", y se fueron rumbo a la estación de policía más cercana.

Ése fue el inicio de un espectacular circo burocrático.

Vernon tuvo que sujetar físicamente a su esposa cuando un policía le preguntó en voz baja a Vernon si él no podía pensar en alguna mujer que pudiese ser la madre del chico. Petunia estaba fuera de sí de la furia, y sólo la rápida reacción de su marido impidió que le desfigurara la cara a arañazos al policía. Vernon accedió a realizarse un estudio de ADN, sólo para poder corroborar lo que ya sabía: que él no tenía nada que ver con el chico.

Un asistente social, un médico y un escribano corroboraron que el niño al que provisoriamente llamaron John Smith, a pesar de la protestas de Petunia sobre que su nombre era Harold, estaba bien cuidado y alimentado, sin heridas visibles, salvo una curiosa pequeña cicatriz en la frente con aspecto de haber sido un corte curado hacía poco, pero no había señales de abuso ni violencia y esa cicatriz tenía todo el aspecto de no haber sido más que un raspón superficial que seguramente desaparecería con el tiempo.

A pesar de todos los desesperados intentos de Petunia y los poco sinceros esfuerzos de Vernon, no se les permitió llevar al bebé ahora conocido como John Smith a su casa. El bebé fue derivado a un hogar común hasta que se resolviera qué hacer con él. Había muchas parejas dispuestas a adoptar niños pequeños, y si bien la mayoría prefería bebés recién nacidos, unas cuantas parejas ya estaban en lista de espera para recibir un chico con las características de este bebé.

Descorazonada ella y secretamente aliviado él, la pareja regresó a su casa por la tarde.

.

Durante la semana siguiente, Petunia fue a visitar al niño todos los días. Hasta llevó a Dudley consigo unas cuantas veces. Ella no perdía las esperanzas de que le permitieran adoptar al bebé, pese a que por lo que ya le habían advertido, sus posibilidades eran remotas por decir poco.

Habían empezado los trámites para adoptar al niño, pese a que se les había advertido desde el inicio que las probabilidades que les entregaran ese niño eran escasas. Había muchas parejas que ya tenían todos los papeles listos y sólo estaban esperando un bebé, por lo que tenían prioridad por sobre ellos.

Cuando Vernon regresó del trabajo el sábado al mediodía de esa semana, en lugar de un almuerzo caliente esperándolo lo que encontró fue a su esposa bañada en lágrimas y a su hijito llorando a la par, abrazados, ella sentada en el sofá con su hijo en el regazo.

—¿Petunia? ¿Dudley? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Están bien? ¿Están heridos? —preguntó, dejando caer su maletín y corriendo hacia su familia.

—Papá —sollozó Dudley, hipando—. _Hado_. _Hado_…

—Harold —musitó Petunia entre lágrimas—. Se lo darán a una pareja el lunes, como parte de la guarda preadoptiva. Se quedará con ellos un mes, y si los informes son positivos, podrán adoptarlo.

—¡No! —aulló Dudley entre lágrimas, agitando con fuerza sus pequeños puños—. ¡Quiedo a Hado!

—Lo sé, bebé, lo sé —sollozó Petunia—. Yo también quiero a Harold. Pero no puede ser. Nos lo quitaron…

Lo que debería haber sido saboreado como un triunfo de pronto se sintió como la más amarga de las derrotas para Vernon Dursley. Su esposa y su hijo estaban llorando, y en cierta medida era por su culpa.

—Para colmo, dicen que de momento somos _no aptos_ como adoptantes —escupió Petunia, furiosa y amargada—. Pude ver el informe. Además de que el ADN dio negativo, dicen que no demuestras interés en el niño, y que yo tengo una obsesión surgida de un interés repentino y probablemente poco durable en él. ¡Dicen que no sólo no deberán darnos este bebé, sino que de hecho somos _no aptos_ para adoptar a cualquier bebé en absoluto! —acabó en desgarradores sollozos. Dudley lloró más fuerte al ver llorar a su mamá.

Viendo sufrir a su esposa y su hijito, Vernon tomó una decisión. Si Petunia y Dudley querían a ese bebé, él les daría ese bebé. Si querían llamarlo Harold, lo llamarían Harold. Sin importar de dónde venía, harían de ese chico un Dursley de pie a cabeza, serían una familia feliz y les demostrarían a todos qué buenas personas eran ellos, al acoger a ese pequeño sin familia.

.

Claro que la noble decisión de Vernon Dursley fue más fácil de hacer que de llevar a cabo. El mismo lunes en que Harold/John Smith fue entregado a esa pareja, Vernon contrató al mejor abogado y se preparó para una estratégica negociación, de un modo no muy diferente de cómo se había preparado cuando la empresa para la que trabajaba había comprado a un competidor más pequeño y lo había obligado a cerrar.

Sólo que en este caso, todas sus habilidades para gritar e intimidar no le servían de nada. De hecho, su abogado le recomendó fervientemente no hacer uso de esas habilidades.

Durante las semanas siguientes, las cosas no progresaron nada bien. Las posibilidades de que los Dursley se quedaran con ese bebé en particular era nulas y las posibilidades que quedarse con cualquier bebé en general decrecían cada día. El abogado cobraba sumas enormes y parecía siempre muy ocupado, pero en rigor no había avance alguno en su caso.

Hasta que de pronto, un día, cuando ya estaba por cumplirse el mes, Vernon Dursley recibió un llamado telefónico. La pareja que tenía la custodia preadoptiva del niño formalmente conocido como John Smith acababa de renunciar a ella, explicando que no habían conseguido establecer un lazo emocional con el bebé y que sería injusto adoptarlo si no podían sentirlo y hacerlo sentir parte de su familia. Por alguna milagrosa razón, todas las demás familias que los precedían en la lista o habían sido declaradas no aptas o habían renunciado también a quedarse con él por diversas razones. El legajo con la petición de los Dursley había sido revisado, las evaluaciones y pruebas que los señalaban como ineptos habían sido desestimados, y ahora la juez que entendía en la causa les ofrecía legalmente adoptar al chico que habían encontrado ante la puerta de entrada de su casa. Si estaban de acuerdo, debían ir a retirar al niño esa misma mañana del hogar común en el que se encontraba actualmente.

Petunia no cabía en sí de gozo. Vernon estaba absolutamente satisfecho que por fin esos burócratas habían visto razón.

Después del obligatorio tiempo de prueba, la adopción se hizo completa, y Harold Dursley pasó a ser oficialmente hijo del matrimonio formado por Petunia y Vernon Dursley, y hermano de Dudley Dursley. Se le asignó como fecha de nacimiento el 31 de octubre del año 1980, asumiendo que había sido abandonado el día de su primer cumpleaños.

La familia celebró con una fiesta la llegada del nuevo hijo. El cuarto que habitualmente ocupaban las visitas (es decir Marge, la hermana de Vernon) fue pintado de celeste, amoblado de nuevo y convertido en el dormitorio del nuevo hijo. El chico recibió montones de nuevos juguetes, más ropa que la que podría vestir y tanta comida que vomitó tres veces el primer día.

Harold y Dudley pelearon un poco los primeros días, ambos desacostumbrados a compartir la atención de sus padres con nadie más, pero pronto se hicieron amigos y cómplices para todo tipo de travesuras. Petunia estaba extasiada con sus niños, y pronto Vernon también sucumbió al encanto de su hijo adoptivo, que era terriblemente travieso y vivía haciendo todo tipo de diabluras, pero luego se comportaba tan adorable que ninguno de sus padres tenía el corazón de retarlo tan enérgicamente como sus fechorías merecían.

.

Cuando Harold y Dudley tenían cinco años, Petunia perdió un embarazo en el sexto mes de gestación, una niña que nació muerta. Esto sumió a Petunia en una severa depresión posparto que preocupó seriamente a toda su familia, pero hubo un acontecimiento inesperado que dio un revés a la situación: desde los trámites para quedarse con Harold, los Dursley aún figuraban en el registro de adoptantes. Un llamado les hizo saber que se los estaba considerando como posibles padres de una niña, si ellos estaban de acuerdo. Así fue como Rosalind, apodada Rose, llegó a la familia: una escuálida niña pelirroja de cinco meses a la que su padre viudo había tratado de vender por cien libras esterlinas.

La vida en casa de los Dursley era idílica. Petunia era una madre abnegada que se desvivía por sus niños, Vernon era un padre trabajador que se aseguraba de que a su familia no le faltara nada. Harold y Dudley eran los gamberros más encantadores de toda la escuela, correteando por todas partes y metiéndose en más problemas que el día tiene horas. Rose era una perfecta señorita que amaba vestirse de princesa y que de vez en cuando hasta conseguía doblegar a sus salvajes hermanos y hacerlos beber el té junto con ella y sus muñecas.

Todos preferían pasar por alto lo extrañas que algunas de las travesuras de los chicos eran o acababan. Cómo no había una buena explicación a cómo los renacuajos de la pecera del fondo del aula se habían convertido en un coro de ranas y sapos en cuestión de segundos. Cómo era posible que el pizarrón repeliera la tiza en la clase de geografía, pero no en las demás. Cómo podía ser que el profesor de matemáticas se quedaba repentinamente afónico cada vez que gritaba en el aula en que estaban Harold y Dudley, pero no en las otras. Cómo podía ser que Peter, el fastidioso chico que vivía tirándole del pelo a Rose, de pronto se quedara calvo después de que Rose les señalara a sus hermanos mayores quién era él. Cómo era posible que le ridícula peluca de uno de los maestros de los niños no sólo se volviera azul, sino que además volara una vuelta alrededor del aula antes de posarse sobre el escritorio. Cómo se suponía que no era posible, pero había sucedido, que el automóvil de Vernon se había levantado del suelo y planeado suavemente varios metros antes de posarse de nuevo en el suelo, para así evitar aplastar al gatito de señora Figg que jugueteaba junto a la rueda y no hubiese podido apartarse a tiempo. Cómo, cuando los chicos jugaban al fútbol, conseguían unos goles que desafiaban las mismas leyes de la física.

Ni Vernon ni Petunia decían una palabra al respecto, en gran medida porque querían creer que no eran sus niños quienes hacían ese tipo de cosas… y no por último porque no había forma de saber cuál de sus dos hijos producía ese tipo de fenómenos.

.

Entonces llegaron las vacaciones de verano.

Llegó el día de comprarles a los niños, que comenzarían sus clases en la escuela secundaria Smeltings, sus nuevos uniformes. Los dos chicos no pararon de quejarse que los uniformes eran ridículos y que ni locos se ponían algo así, pero una mezcla de ruegos, sobornos y amenazas consiguió vestirlos con los uniformes y que Petunia, extasiada, les sacara decenas de fotos (fotos que, por cierto, salieron veladas cuando se reveló el rollo).

Y llegó el día en que una carta hecha de grueso pergamino amarillento, con la dirección escrita en tinta verde esmeralda, estaba esperando sobre el felpudo.

_Señor H. Dursley _

_El dormitorio pintado de múltiples colores_

_Número 4 de Privet Drive _

_Little Whinging _

_Surrey _

(Lo del dormitorio se debía a un rapto de dudoso buen gusto, cuando los niños decidieron que deseaban expresarse a sí mismos pintando sus dormitorios. Incapaces de negarles nada, sus padres accedieron. Dudley pintó su habitación de azul y verde en una mezcla que hubiese sido expresionista sobre un lienzo pero sobre una pared sólo era desordenada. Harold, incapaz de decidirse por un color favorito, pintó un tramo de pared de cada color posible. Su dormitorio parecía la cruza entre un catálogo de colores y un trabajo de patchwork a nivel edilicio).

Petunia enmudeció al ver la carta. Vernon, que era quien había recogido el correo, palideció y tuvo que sentarse rápidamente. Los niños siguieron desayunando ajenos a todo.

—Mamá, ¿podemos ir en bicicleta hasta la casa de Malcolm hoy? Él tiene una lagartija nueva como mascota y vamos a ir a verla —anunció Harold, expectante, preparándose para rogar y discutir. A mamá no le gustaba que fuesen en bicicleta hasta la casa de Malcolm, que vivía lejos. Había que cruzar varias calles con mucho tráfico y eso era peligroso, pero también lo hacía tanto más interesante.

—Sí, sí. Está bien. Vayan —sopló más que habló Petunia, demasiado aliviada de tener a los chicos fuera de casa como para prestar atención a los detalles.

—¿En serio podemos ir? —preguntó Dudley, atónito. Nunca era tan fácil obtener permiso para ir… Harold lo golpeó por debajo de la mesa, haciéndole señas de que se callara. ¡Lo único que faltaba era que mamá se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer!

Por suerte para los chicos, mamá no cambió de idea. Dudley y Harold subieron a sus bicicletas y se alejaron corriendo carreras. Rose estaba de visita en casa de tía Marge esa semana, de modo que no había que preocuparse porque ella se enterara de nada.

—Vernon —susurró Petunia con voz temblorosa, mirando el sobre que descansaba sobre la mesa del comedor como si fuese una bomba a punto de explotar—. Harold. Nuestro pequeño Harold… él…

—Lo sé —respondió Vernon, tan confundido y atormentado como ella.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Petunia en un hilo de voz.

—Empecemos por leer la carta… a ver qué… qué dice —sugirió Vernon, inseguro.

Aún no la había levantado del mantel cuando sonó el timbre. Vernon y Petunia se sobresaltaron ante el sonido, tensos como estaban. Petunia fue a abrir, sin saber si sentirse molesta de que alguien interrumpiera el momento o aliviada de ser capaz de posponerlo. En su impecable porche de entrada la aguardaba un anciano vestido con una túnica azul medianoche, botas con hebillas, un sobrero de pico color azul marino, larga barba y cabello blancos, y una gran sonrisa.

—Buenos días, señora Petunia Dursley, si no me equivoco —dijo el anciano, mirando por encima de sus lentes de medialuna a la figura de la delgada mujer, que se aferraba a la puerta para no caerse de la impresión—. Permítame decirle que usted no cambió nada en diez años. ¿Puedo pasar?


End file.
